Goku end Freeza beocme freinds 2!
by Sdraw Kab
Summary: Its a fank contiunuaton to Goku dn frezae beucm frneds
1. Chapter 1

Goku end Freeza beocme freinds 2!

Chapter 1: Freeza reunie the dragon balls! Go!

Authors nose:; I dont not won this fab fatcion, i mde it based the first won I thin maade bye the name off julios.

Atfer an looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time after vegeta kiled goku freeza avenegd him beecuase he end goku where best boddies buyy freeza was sotl sad aoubt that beecausf reeza and goku where bset boddies so Fereza wetn atfer htedragon blals butt piocly waa ded bye sell end demde wsa deed bye way lords in tehe oecan so freeza decididde 2 gp serch bye the dragon bakks taht aonther cami (the oen that mede first shedow dragons in gt remebmer? It was raectivated again 4 some reson that u ill see in chaper 3) mede,

Butt tehre was probelm ther where 7 HUNDREAD dragion balsl ON SPAS!

Freeaz sercehd 4 over an yer on the intire 4 galaxys edn theer wehre omly 2 draogn balls let butt wehn fond the plamnte whit thte al 2 dargon bals got in he the plamnet eh fnod tit edn waas stoprprf bye birlus

"u aer not gona get MY dragon balls" sed Bilrus.

"oh ye"sed Freeza.

"so i ill jsut heve 2 go go 2 my 2ndn from" sed freeza 9freeza was on his frist form in cahpter 1 butt he did was in he fnial formm when he lest fote fegeta butt he was on fist form again now)

Butt ti was waaaaaay way 2 uselses.

So fFeeza went to his 3rd 4m (it easer to say this and then he went left atfer (I like left more then right) 2 his 4t 4m.

Butt it was also way 2 useless.

So freeza wnett to his golden 5t (from coola) 4m he achida achived bhy training

"how u lick tet"? Sed freeiza

"hahahahahahaha i sahll won t be kild cihld" sed berus

'CHIOLD I ILLL SHIOW U WO IS CHID"sed freeiza

but tenh bherus i ntertupted ""wahahahauhahahahahaua i'm millilons of yers old and uor hnudreds, mabe a frw tosants but tats it" sed berus

but then freza "agre doesnt maetter agioanst propdigys AND I ARM PRODIGI"

but then bures sed " O RAELY? THEN WE SHAKL FIGUHT

soo frezea remembjered sometinhg gouk ponce talked yhim "u can1t givie up we eedn too fighta and we miust be strong"

this inspreisd friza and he went fto fight beerus the ne he was scared of his whol lief.

Autoers noptoe: I forgoto to usie caps ! Becaase i'm stupiod! Sry

Tlhe batle wsas intinse frieza puinched berus abut he dodgesd and kicked and talied and lazer eyd but it was all uselses againsbt beerus the god of sdetructoin

Berus ki9cked frieza into the oplantes moon wuich explods!

"IFI DOGNT WIN NOW IW ONT WEIN LATER!" thot freiza!

"I CANT GIVE UP!" so Frieza fought to berus and hit iuim as ahrad as he could.

Beruis was eavily deamaged by friezas attaks

"UGH UGH UGH UGH" Bereus aws mad

Tuere is onnly onje thing I can doo" … KILLL HIM WITHU MOLECULAR GENOCYDE!1

traw it at freizia end it haurt him BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDD

Freiiza was aboiut to give up but hye could'nt só hee flot away with the ianstand transmisson ahnd was able t get ithe dragon balles

He wishjed Goku! Back!

BUT IT BECAKME A SHEDOR DRAGON!

IT WSA ALPHHA SHENRON!

He drefedte Frieza then bErus came and he defetend him.

SO out of disapointni rage he threwa balst on the sky and blew a bgalaxe.

Sloemeone noticed that and went to that planet.

He was Vegeta! And he uaiss a super saiyn 4! (in the first one he defeated Goju because he got a zekai hbooest and a super saian and now he g0t ss4 in te timea skip!"

Waht will happen next!? Yoiu can give asubggestions i n the reveiws!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 3! OGKU APPEARSS!

SJ4 Vegeta was stadin tere lookign at berus and sed" i knwo what yu did!'

And Berurs repleid;. "okey whast that?

""you mad freza destoyr palent vegeta" sed veget

'"ohh so you kno it?" sed Beerus

"yes and inow i wam back to desorty yo" sed vgeta again

"thait is imossibel" Relied beeurs

"lets see abot taht!'' then vegta rushed atb erus and kikecd him woht evierting he gott!

Buut BERUS TOK IT RIT ONN!

''"uhh that di hurt!' Beurs

"HEY LOK AIT ME ""1 SCREMED APHA SHEROM

"Youre ponent is me!" told Fresa Alpha sharon

Then Freza floughtu towards Alpha shernon and kikced him

BUT IT IDiD NOTIHNG!

"patherTic!" seid Alpha Sheron as he puhced Fred in the facee

"MWAWAMWAHAWHAHWAHHAWHAHWHAHWA!" yEWLLEOD ALHA SHENRON

"owww" fell Freeiza

"Preprae to dire!" yellowd Alpah Shenron

But then eveyrone stoped fightign! a purle portla taht kiled the clods opend in the ksy.

"?" everyoen didtn knwo.

It was goKU! But he as wering blak clotes

"Tits me, Son Goku!" he seid.

"Gok? Hwo did yu get here so fat?" Aksed Freiza.

"Dotn wory about thaht, I wll help yo"

"heh wit you on ours seid thers no wey they can won!"

"Yeheheh" seid Goku.. And thn... Goku shit Frieza form the bakc! Frezia fell unconsicous and went bak to hs white 4t 4m!

"Your reing or terror ends tody!" Said Blak Goku.

TO BE CONTINED!


	3. Chapter 3 WHSIS

**CAUPTER 33; WHIAS APPEER**

 **peeiviousky , gou huut freza=== fform the banck nad halmost lilled hem!**

 **Mow.**

 _ **AUTHROS NOSET:i I to upt thr tetx inn a bald.**_

'GOKU WYH AR U HER"" SCREMAD FEGTA

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA IM TNOT THE GOGKU YOU KNPW!'''' awnsred blsckc Souk

"waht doy yo meen? " saeid vegta

"I WAM BRAK GOKL!11111111111111111111111111' ' sd Blck gokU

"YOIR gokuw?" FFFFF" uinsulted Behrus!

 **Tehnr Bheurus chaged at Blabk Ogku at kciked him tine the kic in him!1**

"pauin dodenst hrut mej!" repeld Blockage

"QUAT THIA IT ISMOPOBIBLE" sied Bretus

 **So Birbles trew blals ath him!**

"PEWO PWEO POWPE"

 **Anmd yeti eh whasnt hyrt by bleibs,**

"U SHETERR""! Sedd Birls

 **thren he deied**

"NWO ITS YUOIR TUN WUAITE SAYYN SUCM! " sed Blkc!

"but ure whuite"" sied Veegetag

"HWAHWHAHAHAHAWHWHAHA! ' YOIUR FIGTS AER PAPTHERITC!" sied Lopha Sberom

UU I FIRGOT AOBUT U!" sed Vegetable

 **Thten Vegtea w as defreated in oen tatack**

 **Bhuht NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Bvegta moupeed hi**

"TAJE HTIS!' Vintage sied

 **So Vlakc Goku roook a as balst to te face**

 **SO BLAKC1S HAIR WAS GOGNE!22**

"ow no iam blad" worird Blallc

"iL'L HAD TO BEOME SUERP SAYAN TO REVEOR TIT!" seid black gook

 **SO BLAKC BECMAE SUAPER SIAYAN BLAC!"**

 **HSI HAWR GRAW ANED HIS AKIN BEMACE BLA!C**

'"Yod dis here., iz Suiper Sebastian Blak do'n makke me shabn hya'! Yu' kown wahwt I'm sayhi'n?' saied BLAKC Goku

"Yo now... DIEI in the hodod!111" seid Bolack Goku

"Heyh yoi!" sied... WHUIS!

 **Evyeiorne was shoekd!**

 **TO BE ONCITUNED**


	4. Chapter 4r ZAMRAAA VS ZNEO

HPATER 4: ZARMA VS ZENOO

"TANK YAOI 4 YOIRY HRUTS nop I AN HAVEN EW POERS! " sed bLAKC GOKKU

"WAAR YU MER" vegta was nuch cofused

"1 C AN TRNASOFMR BETER!" sed Black

 **THEG BLA GOK TRNASOFMRED NTO... BLAKC SJ4 VGETOT!**

TO BE POTINED


End file.
